A Year in the Making
by Enigmaforum
Summary: Nick has been gone for a year but Maddie will never give up hope that he'll return.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers. I probably need to organize a mass take-over for that to happen. Anyone want to help?**

**Authors Note: This is a Birthday fic for my wonderful friend SUMMERAN1!!! HAPPY BIRTHDAY to YOU!!!! It's also a maddick one-shot. Enjoy everyone.**

XXXXXXXXXX

A lot can happen in the span of one year. Ever since the defeat of the Master, the city of Briarwood had undergone many changes. The magical and human worlds had finally settled on peaceful coexistence; humans and magical creatures alike now worked together to preserve the history of both worlds. But the change in the worlds was not all that had occurred in the past year. Changes had occurred within each of the Mystic Force Power Rangers. Even though it had been a year since they'd been the protectors of both worlds, they had grown stronger in their abilities while still enjoying the peace and serenity of a time without evil to battle.

But out of the 8 main rangers that had protected the city so well only 7 were still in Briarwood. After 3 months of being away Udonna and Lienbow had returned to the forest and a completely re-built Rootcore without Nick. No one knew why he had chosen not to return with his parents no one that is except for one former Blue Mystic Ranger.

XXXXXXXXXX

That day marked a special one in Madison Roccas life. It had been a day that had changed her relationship with Nick forever. When she'd learned he wouldn't be coming home for quite a while she'd been crushed by the news. In truth she'd been waiting for him to come home so she could tell him everything about how she felt. Maddie had found out long ago that she was completely and utterly in love with Nick but it had never been the right time to tell him with everything that was happening in both of their lives. She'd hoped with the return of Udonna and Lienbow that she would be able to tell Nick about everything and prayed that he felt the same way. But he hadn't come home….he hadn't come back to her and that had nearly killed her. But she'd put on the same act as everyone else and pretended to be in less pain and when she'd come home to her new apartment that night she was thoroughly ready to cry her eyes out. But something had changed that night because when she'd gotten to her room she'd found something lying on her bed. It was a red rose with a note attached to it that read:

_Maddie,_

_I'm sorry that I couldn't come back today. Please don't think that I'm breaking my promise to you, but right now I need time to find myself. I will come back for you…that is a promise you owe me a blanket and we owe each other so much more. I'll write you every single day that I'm gone and I hope that you'll write me back. I care about you so much. _

_Always,_

_Nick._

XXXXXXXXXX

(At the lake)

Maddie smiled as she thought of that letter. It had been the first of many that Nick had sent to her and the start of her sending responses straight back to him. Many would wonder how they did it with no mailman but magic was truly a wonderful thing when put to good use. Through both of their powers they had managed to send letters to one another every day for the past 9 months. The best part of it all was that no one knew about it and it was just their little secret. For once Maddie was grateful that she lived alone so that no one could find the letters Nick had written her. The first few had started off with friendly writing to one another and as the year had progressed the writing had become more and more personal. Nick had confessed all of his fears to her and in turn she'd given him the support she knew he needed. When Maddie had needed a shoulder to lean on his letters had been there for her; always comforting and always soothing. Maddie chuckled a bit when she thought of that, she knew what her sister would say to that though. True she and Nick weren't there for each other physically but emotionally they were always connected. In some weird way Maddie knew that Nick had given her his heart with those letters and she had given him her own. They'd never said the words but she knew that they were coming. In fact she had plans to tell him the moment he stepped foot back in Briarwood but she didn't think that would be happening anytime soon.

Maddie sighed and looked out on the lake at that. Everything was so calm and peaceful at the moment and Maddie was content. Being by the water always gave her that sense of ease and set her in a good mood, even when she was feeling slightly depressed at the moment. Nick may not be back for at least another year and that saddened Maddie to no end. She wanted him here with her at this moment but she knew he needed this time. When he came home she wanted it to be because he wanted to and not because Nick knew it was what Maddie wanted. So Maddie would wait for him because that was what her heart and soul told her to do. In the meantime she could be happy about other things; like about the upcoming wedding of Leelee and Phineas or even better the upcoming birth of her niece or nephew. Maddie chuckled a bit as she thought of that, her sister was going to be a mother within the next 5 months and Xander Bly was going to be a father. Maddie still honestly couldn't believe it had happened between those two but it had. In fact shortly after the final better Xander had asked V out and the two had become serious within 6 months. V had moved into Xander's apartment with him and shortly after that had discovered she was pregnant. Maddie had been the first to find out because she had been there when V had taken the test. V had been shocked to find out and Maddie had been floored but happy at the same time.

That had happened 4 months ago and while everyone had been shocked at the news all were happy about it now. Of course Maddie and V's parents hadn't been to thrilled but they were slowly accepting the fact that they were going to be grandparents soon enough. So that was something to take Maddie's mind off of the one thing she wanted…Nick. But still Maddie smiled at the thought of having a niece or nephew soon, she also smiled at the thought of what was going to happen to her sister soon. Xander Bly was going to propose tonight and Maddie was actually waiting on the call from her sister when she said yes. So there were two things to keep her mind occupied for a little while but sooner or later…Maddie knew her mind would go back to Nick.

XXXXXXXXXX

(At the lake)

When she looked out at the water she saw the night sky being reflected upon it and Maddie had to smile. Everything should be perfect in this moment by the lake but it wasn't. She knew only one more thing could make this night more perfect and that was Nick. The very thought of his name caused her heart to ache and swell with emotion at the same time. She felt the smile vanish from her face as she looked from the lake and then up into the sky. As her face turned upwards she saw it, a shooting star. Maddie instantly closed her eyes and hugged her knees to her chest and whispered to the night, to the shooting star in the sky.

"Starlight, star bright, I wish I may, I wish I might…have this wish I wish tonight. I wish that Nick would come home soon, I want him to keep that promise. I want him to be with me here in this moment in time." Maddie took a deep breath and slowly opened her eyes to find the shooting star gone. She sighed a bit but then gasped as she saw something by her hand. It was an envelope with a red rose attached to it, just like the very first letter she'd ever received from Nick. Maddie felt herself smile when she looked at the letter inside knowing that it was from Nick. When she took the letter out she found a very short message scrawled on the paper that read:

_Turn around_

_Love,_

_Nick_

Maddie paused at those words. Had Nick just written love on one of his letters? He'd never done that before and seeing it made Maddie smile. In fact she almost burst into tears at the thought of Nick loving her. It meant that she could tell him when he came back to her..and he would come back. She was confused at his directions but decided to take a chance on them; slowly she stood up faced the lake for a moment and then turned around to face the woods. What she saw standing there nearly made her pass out….someone was there but she couldn't believe who. She felt her hand go up to cover her mouth as the tears that were threatening to come out started to fall. Standing there, smiling was the one and only man in her heart…._Nick._

XXXXXXXXXX

(At the lake)

There was silence between them for what seemed like forever but in reality were only moments. The moment was so filled with emotion and awe on both sides that nothing else could happen. Maddie had tears quietly trailing down her cheeks and Nick couldn't believe that he'd finally come home and in an instant he knew why it was for her. The silence was still there but it seemed as if some cosmic force was pushing them together. Neither one could say who moved first but in an instant Maddie found herself being held in Nick's arms. It was then that the dam broke and she found herself sobbing her heart out at finally knowing that this was real. Almost a year of letters couldn't compare to what she was feeling now.

Nick's arms wrapped around her waist and he pulled her closer to him and let her cry, he hated knowing that he'd caused her tears but at the moment there was nothing he could do. In fact he was still reveling in the way she fit so perfectly in his arms; he couldn't believe that this moment was real. They stayed like that for at least 30 minutes but eventually Maddie's crying subsided and when he looked down at her she smiled up at him. Nick smiled right back down at her and gently took his thumb and wiped away the remaining tears on her cheeks. As he did it he heard her soft voice ringing out against the night.

"Your back…please tell me I'm not dreaming…you're really here? And I'm in your arms?" Nick just smiled and then looked down into her eyes. Gently he leaned down and brushed his lips with her own. She responded to the kiss instantly and wrapped her arms around his neck. Nick pulled away after only a few moments but that short kiss gave them both the answers they needed. It gave Nick the courage to bring her body even closer to his own and whisper into her ear, "I'm here and I'm never leaving without you again. I shouldn't have stayed away for so long. I love you Madison Rocca."

Maddie looked up at Nick and smiled before giving him a light kiss before whispering into the night. "If you want to leave again I will go with you. You shouldn't be sorry you stayed away…we both know why you needed to and I understand. But Nick…..I love you and I always will." Nick smiled down at her after this and let his mouth drop down to her own again. This kiss was filled with all of the passion, love, and emotion each felt for the other. A year had changed everything about them but nothing about the feelings they possessed. When the two pulled away it was only for lack of air. Maddie let her head rest upon Nick's chest right above his heart. This was everything she'd wanted and more, Nick was here and she was his in all ways possible and always would be. She giggled when she felt Nick's breathe by her ear again and when he posed his next question she nearly had a heart attack.

"Maddie I found what I was looking for out there and guess what? It was here all along with you. Maddie….will you please marry me? I never want to be without you." He felt her stiffen a bit and look up at him in shock. Nick was nervous now…had he just rushed everything? Maybe he should take it back…or apologize? He was actually on the verge of opening his mouth to do just that but then he felt her finger on his lips stopping him from talking. He looked down and saw her smiling up at him.

"You really know how to shock a girl don't you? Nick..don't apologize for this…..I'm surprised but not saying no. In fact my answer is..yes…..I would love to marry you!" Maddie couldn't believe he had just asked that but she couldn't be happier that he had. They were soul mates. Both seemed to know that now. Maddie knew she never wanted to be with anyone else but him. She giggled when she felt him lift her up and practically spin her around off the ground. When her feet touched the ground she smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck again. Maddie was sure that her smile was a wide as his was. Her wish had been granted in more ways than one and Maddie thanked the titans he'd come home. Nick leaned in again and brushed his lips against hers again. This kiss was so soft and sweet and when they pulled away their foreheads kept touching. Maddie smiled again and just simply whispered to him again.

"Mrs. Madison Russell….I like the sound of that." Nick smiled and just pulled her closer to him.

"I like the sound of it to. After all this proposal has been a year in the making."

XXXXXXXXXX

**Authors note: This is for you my gangsta aim sista!!! I hope you all enjoyed this little one shot, I know I loved writing it.**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY SUMMERAN1!!!!!!!!!! **

**See that little purple button? Please push it and review.**


End file.
